


The Control Key Dilemma

by Lifelover1989



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Both parties and fumbling idiots, Darcy can be clueless, Darcy works in the IT department, F/M, Wanda and Bucky are good bros, as well as unable to keep their hands to themselves, but no smut, but we love them anyway, elusive Darcy, rated M for suggestive themes and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifelover1989/pseuds/Lifelover1989
Summary: Darcy works in the IT department. One day she has an awkward conversation with her crush, the Man with the Plan. The next, she has to fix his laptop that may contain explicit pictures of her.





	The Control Key Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glynnisi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=glynnisi).



> This is Rated M for mature themes. There's no sex (yet), but reference to sex with some language.

For glynnisi, who prompted:@lifeliver1989I’m always interested in ShieldShock fic. This prompt could be fun: Darcy, who has a mad crush on Steve, works in the I.T Department at Avengers Tower. When Steve goes to her for tech help, Darcy finds interesting searches (and maybe also digital art of her?) on his laptop 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There are two types of people when it comes to crushes and major attraction on people:  
They acknowledge the attraction and compliment their crush whenever possible. They try to be next to their crush whenever possibly without being too obvious and try to get their crush to take a hint and initiate the first move. They make gifts for their crush, but not just any gift, a gift that their crush will use and will love. They defend their crush’s actions and behavior. Their attractions grows over time and their 100% ok with it  
The attractions just comes just force one day and they are just like “No. Fuck! I don’t want this, but at the same time they are so love torn about them and can’t form proper sentences in intimate conversations with them.Make it go away.” They have a pretty good poker face around their crush, but once they are not around them, they’ll melt in a pile of goo. If they do happen to give their crush a gift, it’ll be anonymous and they want to see if their crush likes it but doesn’t want to be obvious about it. They’ll be reluctant to tell anyone about the fact that they have the crush and the identity of the crush. 

Darcy Lewis was type #2. Or at least she was type 2 when she had it bad for someone and she had it bad for Steve Rogers. Oh, you know, the guy also known as Captain America and the leader of the Avengers. No biggie, not a big deal. 

Except, that it was kind of a big deal. At least to Darcy Elizabeth Lewis it was. She generally didn’t have crushes for long. She either A. Asked them out immediately and either had disappointing sex or B. She got over it due to the fact that they were probably a huge douchebag. The last time something like this had happened, she ended up marrying him and later getting an annulment (but that’s a story for another time). 

Since getting a job in the I.T. department (she needed a break from SCIENCE! and get a job that actually pays), she’s not as busy as she used to be. Now, she just sits at a desk waiting for that stupid phone to ring. There wasn’t a whole lot to do when she wasn’t helping people over the phone. Darcy was used to being able to find something – anything to keep her hand and her brain busy. If they weren’t busy, then her thoughts would just wonder and that could prove to be problematic. 

Like now for example. 

Darcy had come to the common kitchen (that was made of the dreams of the baker inside her), and a sketchbook was lying on the island counter. Being the curious person she is, she picked up and started going through it. And once she started, Darcy couldn't stop. Some sketches were scenery, others were people – some she knew and others she didn't, and object. If she wasn't deeply invested in the sketchbook, then maybe she would have heard or seen the owner of the sketchbook entering the kitchen and seeing her looking through his (personal) sketches.  
"Oh, hey." 

Darcy jumped and turned around to see the Leader of the Avengers in front of her wearing a (slightly too tight) t-shirt and deep blue jeans. 

Her cheeks reddened to a pretty shade of red and stuttered, "Captain Rogers, oh um hi, Good morning, I um saw this and uh didn't -" 

"What do you think?" 

"Uh, " Darcy stopped in her tracks, actually realizing what he was asking. "Oh, it's really good. I like the contrast of colors that you use." She said and put down the sketchbook and tried to lean against the counter, but ultimately slipped and almost fell. 

"Thanks. I – are you ok?" 

"Yeah uh, the floor – uh slippery. . . . . Is that Jane I hear calling me? It was nice talking to you Captain Rogers. Bye!" Said Darcy as she practically fled the kitchen. 

"Call me Steve!" He yelled as he witnessed Darcy running (from him). "Really, 'call me steve.' Is that the best you've got Rogers? Come on!" 

"Yeah Punk," Bucky snickered while coming up behind up. "That the best you've got?" 

"Oh, Shaddup Jerk. Not like you have dames hanging on your arm." 

"Not true. I have Wanda." Bucky said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively 

"Wanda doesn't count. I said 'hanging on your arm.' Not fucking in your room." 

"We don't just fuck in the in my room." Bucky stated matter of fact. Steve turned his head and closed his eyes as to get that mental image out of his head. "And at least I don't draw naked pictures of the woman I have a boner for." 

"You're right. You take pictures of them!" 

"But I don't draw them!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day when Darcy was at work, she was still mentally kicking herself for: 1) acting as awkward as she did around Steve yesterday. 2) Being hung up about what happened yesterday. And of course, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone coming up to her desk and constantly calling her name. 

"Darcy!!" 

"Ahh!" The former science assistant/intern jumped and spun around to see Wanda crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at her with a sly smile gracing her lips. 

"Something on your mind cecpta?" 

"No. Absolutely not!" Darcy turned around once more to do some mindless work on her computer. The only real work she would get done is if her phone rang or a broken electronic device. 

"Oh, so this has nothing to do with the conversation that you had with a certain supersoldier? Hmm?" Wanda asked slyly. 

Darcy blurted, "How do you know about that? We were the only ones in the kitchen – unless . . . . damnit Barton! How many times have we told him not to crawl in the vents and easedrop on our personal conversations?!" 

Wanda almost doubled down laughing. "Trust me, it wasn't our innapropiate Archer, He's elsewhere at the moment. But enough about that . . . I actually brought you some work." 

"Finally! It's been three days since I've had any real work, most of the guys get all of the good stuff." She took the laptop from her friend and opened it. "Know what's wrong with it?" 

"Bucky said it's being glitchy. He was borrowing it from his roommate and he said and everytime he tries to use the keyboard, it opens something up an app or a function instead of typing." 

"Probably the control key is stuck. Let's open an application to see if we can change that. Now to – what the hell?!" Darcy cried. On screen, was a (very well drawn) picture of Darcy in a very suggestive position and manner. 

"Well well well, what do we have here?" 

"It's a picture of me masturbating is what we have here!  
"  
"Naughty captain - " 

"Captain?! This is Steve's computer? He – me – we- it's not . . ." Darcy trailed off not knowing how to finish her thought or sentence. There's no way he could have a crush on her? Could he? There must be a logical explanation as to why he had dirty, explicit pictures that he could have drawn on his personal laptop. Right? 

"Did you know this was on here?" Darcy asked 

"No." Wanda answered. "If I knew, I might have gotten it to you faster." 

"Do you find amusement in this?" 

Wanda turned her head to Darcy, "Last week during girls' night out, you told everyone that you would properly talk to Steve if you were given a sign." She waved a hand towards drawing!Darcy. "If this isn't a sign I don't know what is." 

Darcy asked, "If I don't talk to him, what are the chances of you talking about this during the next girls' night out." 

Wanda gave her a pointed look, "100%." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Buck! Have you seen my laptop?" 

"Yeah, I gave it to Wanda to give to her friend in IT, the keyboard won't let me type." 

Steve panicked, "You WHAT? Did you see what was on the softwarethat I was running?" 

"Errr- no. I was using the internet. Why?" 

"Um, no reason. Call Wanda and tell her to not open photoshop." Before Bucky could ask again – why – they were a couple of well recognized knocks on the door. 

"Oh hey babe," Bucky greeted Wanda. "What are you -" Before he could even finish his sentence, his kinda girlfriend was pulling him somewhere elsewhere. 

"Wanda, where are you doing?" Cried Darcy. "I can't do this without you!" 

"To have mind blowing sex elsewhere. You don't want an audience for this. Trust me." Darcy turned her center of attention back on Steve. He looked both confused and incredibly amused. 

"Hey Darce. What can I do for you?" Asked Steve. This was it. After months of trying to find a chance to talk to her – but finding the room suddenly empty of Darcy. 

"I um – I saw – uh – I loved your sketches. Do you go out often to get inspiration for your art?" 

"Yeah, I'm actually going later tonight to Central to Park. Want to go with me?" 

"YES, - I mean sure, yeah that sounds like fun." 

"As a date." 

"Um, yeah." 

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU FUCKERS!" Yelled a voice from the vents. 

"Fuck you Barton." Darcy and Steve yelled into the vents.

**Author's Note:**

> According to some translations; cecpta means sister.


End file.
